Turnabout Celebrations
by Possumfox
Summary: After their victory in court, Maya forces Phoenix and Edgeworth to go out and celebrate. But when both men get sloppy drunk, and are left alone in Phoenix's office, things get a little out of hand. Yaoi alert! Which is manXman for those that don't know


"**You can't drive like that...**" Phoenix said quietly, having to hold in laughter at Miles' behavior.

"**I can do whatever I want... I'm not a murder suspect anymore.**" Miles said indignantly, struggling to stand.

Both men were insanely drunk, after Maya had coerced them into going out to celebrate their victory in court. They were in Phoenix's office, talking, while Maya slept on the couch in the next room.

"**That doesn't put you above the law, and you know that.**" Phoenix laughed. He just couldn't hold in his giggles. He told Maya he didn't drink...

"**What do you suggest I do, then? You're drunk, I'm drunk, that girl of yours is passed out... I need to get home somehow, and I'm not wasting $20 on a cab.**" Edgeworth had a stern look on his face. He couldn't recall ever being this drunk before, and he didn't intend on ever letting it happen again.

"**Stay here, go home in the morning.**" Nick suggested innocently, with a small smile.

"**With you? There's only one other couch, and I don't think either of us want to sleep on the floor.**" He looked a bit irritated by the suggestion.

"**We could share.**" Nick joked. He wasn't really serious, but the moment he said that, he thought it might have been the wrong thing to say, as he saw Miles turn a shade of red that matched his suit fairly well. "**I... Didn't really mean that...**" He said, lowering his voice.

"**Oh!**" Edgeworth dropped his gaze even further, blushing intensely, wanting to erase that moment from history forever. He shuffled his feet slightly, and fumbled in his pockets for something, anything.

Nick took a step towards him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "**I can't let you leave in the state you're in. You can barely stand.**"

"**Neither can you!**" Miles snapped, pushing the attorney's hand off his shoulder, but knocking him off balance. As Nick fell, he grabbed onto Miles for support, and both men fell to the floor.

Nick blushed profusely as he realized what happened, and though he opened his mouth to apologize, no words would come out. Miles was lying on top of him, resting his head on his chest.

Miles moved to push himself up, but Nick placed his hands on his shoulders, holding him there. "**I meant it... I want you to stay.**" He never would have said anything like that normally, regardless of how he felt. He made a mental note to never consume alcohol again.

Edgeworth managed to turn a deeper shade of red, and as Nick looked down on him, he couldn't help but smile as his most bitter rival resigned himself to lying in his arms.

Both men lay in silence for a moment, before Miles finally made Phoenix roll onto his side, not breaking their arm lock. He wanted to save his ego, to escape, but at the same time, he wanted to stay, and he hated himself for it.

Miles broke the silence. "**I... I'll stay.**" He regretted those words the moment they passed his lips, but it was too late. Nick drew him closer into his arms, and he realized that there was no escape for him now. But he managed to remind himself that he needed to keep fighting, no matter what.

In a swift move, Miles rolled back on top of Phoenix and pinned him down, grabbing his wrists and pressing them against the carpet. "**But we're doing this by my terms.**"

"**Doing what?**" Nick sounded honestly confused. He couldn't say he didn't like where this was going, but it wasn't what he had intended at all. He didn't know what he had intended really, he had just blurted things out in his drunken stupor. And now, he couldn't tell if Miles was doing this on purpose, or if he was just following suit.

Leaning closer, his gray eyes taking on a hint of lust, Miles whispered into Nick's ear. "_**This.**_" He couldn't believe how he felt at that moment. He had been with women, and he had obviously overpowered them, but he had never felt so satisfied to see them lying beneath him like this. To see them so helpless. To have finally won.

Nick took in a sharp breath as he felt Miles' lips on his ear, kissing him gently, working down to his lobe, and kissing a bit more fiercely. The man obviously knew what he was doing, whether the knowledge was instinct, or came from practice. He found that he didn't much care, as long as he didn't stop.

Miles' head was spinning, and Nick's scent was driving him mad. He moved to his neck, pulling back the collar of his blazer with his teeth, then kissing, licking, biting, and sucking at the exposed flesh. He wanted to leave a mark, to show that Nick was his, that he had had him on his back, exposed. The demon Prosecutor had finally taken down the great Phoenix Wright.

Phoenix moaned, unable to control himself with the alcohol in his system. He let go of himself, completely relinquishing himself to Miles' will. There were things he hoped for, but he was content with the way things were.

Miles needed more. Leaving a mark wasn't good enough, he needed to claim every part of him. He moved his head and pressed his lips to Nick's, not holding back in the least. He wasn't gentle, and he didn't go slow. Nick parted his lips, allowing Edgeworth to slip his tongue in, kissing him passionately, nearly stealing all his air.

Just when Nick thought he would suffocate, Miles moved away, sitting up, straddling Nick's waist, and pulling his blazer off of him, ripping his shirt open, then doing the same to his own clothing, even tossing his Cravat to the floor, not caring about his image anymore. He knew what he wanted, and if he had learned one thing from Manfred, it was to take every victory he could.

Feeling Edgeworth's weight on his crotch just made it throb harder, yearning to be touched, to be released. He moaned out, letting Miles know what he needed, and he obliged by reaching down and fumbling to undo Nick's zipper. Both men were feeling hot and desperate for each other.

Miles loved being in power, and once he had Phoenix's pants off of him, he got the temptation to just leave him that way, to let him suffer, but the throbbing in his own pants told him he couldn't do that. He stood over Nick, a smug look on his face as he leaned back against his desk to keep from falling again.

Nick climbed onto his knees, his member standing erect in front of him. Miles thought he almost looked like he was begging, but then Nick actually surprised him by reaching for his belt, attempting to strip him down as well, and he let him. Once Miles' secret desire was out in the open, Nick wasted no time.

Not holding back at all, he began kissing and licking the tender flesh that was now exposed, running his hand over the shaft wildly. He had no idea what he was doing, but Miles' breathing let him know he was doing something right, and that was all that mattered to him.

After he felt he had thoroughly covered the area in saliva, he took the head into his mouth, sucking gently, attempting to tease Edgeworth, but he was too overcome with lust to stick to it, and he was soon taking more and more into his mouth with each movement of his head. He wanted him, and he wanted him bad.

Miles began moaning softly, his hands running wildly through Nick's soft, spiky hair, grabbing hold and controlling the movements of his head. He didn't realize it, but he was also moving his sips slightly, thrusting into Nick's mouth, aiming for his throat, trying to get as much out of it as he could.

Nick used his tongue as much as he could, feeling tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He never had any idea that Miles would be as big as he was, and the way he moved around in his mouth was a little awkward for him, but he kept going.

Without giving him any sort of warning, other than a loud groan, Miles let go into Nick's mouth and throat, releasing as much of his load as he could, holding Nick's head in place with his hands. He felt Nick swallow, and only then did he let go and allow Nick to draw back, coughing.

Nick attempted to stand at this point, but it seemed that Miles had other plans.

As Nick slowly rose, Edgeworth placed his hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down to the floor. Nick was slightly surprised by the action, but he allowed it. As much as he loved fighting against Miles in court, he loved being overpowered like this even more. He found himself being flipped onto his stomach, and he could feel Edgeworth's strong fingertips digging into his hips.

He knew what was going to happen, but he didn't expect it to happen quite so suddenly. Perhaps it was the fact that Miles was drunk, or maybe he genuinely liked seeing Nick in pain. Either way, he began to force himself in, not caring how much he hurt Nick in the process.

With as much as Phoenix was crying out, he half expected Maya to hear it and wake up, but he just couldn't hold it in. Edgeworth stopped moving for a moment, slumping over Nick's back, still tightly holding his hips.

Nick took in a sharp breath as Miles drew back, biting his lip as he felt the first real thrust, and letting out a small grunt. He had never done anything like this before with a man, and he certainly hadn't expected it to be so painful, but for some reason, he didn't want him to stop.

Miles began doing several small thrusts, lost in his own world, almost forgetting it was Nick beneath him a moment. As he started going faster and harder, Nick's cries reminded him of his presence, and he held back a bit, feeling a slight twinge of remorse for going at it so roughly.

A small whimper of "Keep going" met his ears though, and he realized Nick was looking back at him over his shoulder. That was all it took to set him off again, and he resumed his pace, the image of those deep blue eyes boring into his mind.

Loosening his grip a little, he let his fingertips explore Nick's skin, his hands slowly making their way to the front of him. He wasn't so sure of what he was doing, but the moment his hand found Nick's length, he seemed to know exactly what to do.

His fingers wrapped around Nick's shaft, and without hesitating, he began moving his hand in rhythm with his thrusts. He could feel Nick clench down on him as the pleasure coursed through him. Miles couldn't take it, and once again, without a word, he released.

Feeling Edgeworth's hot seed inside of him finally pushed Nick over the edge, and he came into Miles' hand. Edgeworth slumped over Nick's back, slowly drawing back his hand, but not moving his hips.

Seeing the physical manifestation of what had occurred really caused the event to sink into his mind, and he allowed himself to fall back into a sitting position, continuing to stare at his hand.

Phoenix looked over at him, looking like he was on the verge of passing out. He opened his lips to say anything, but shut them again, and looked away embarrassed. He continued to lie there as Edgeworth stood, got dressed, and headed for the door.

As he was leaving, he gave Nick a single look, that said it all, and the Prosecutor only said one thing aloud before shutting the door behind himself.

"**Not a word.**"


End file.
